Missing Memories
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: Sakura can't remember anything that happened before she moved to Konoha. When she had a strange dream her memories slowly start to come back to her. ItaSakuDei/SasoSaku DISCONTINUED! : Sorry guys, I just don't think it's good enough.
1. Unexpected

**I do NOT own Naruto!!!!! **

* * *

_A small pale hand clung to the black and red material that was being worn by an orange haired man. As the tall man walked with her down the dark corridor, a young pink haired girl walked as close to the man as she could, though slightly behind him as if he was a shield. The two walked in complete silence, the only things that could be heard were their footsteps and (if you listened carefully) their breathing. After walking round many corners and through many doors, they came to a short corridor with a red door at the end. The man led the way towards it and stopped just before opening it to look behind to make sure she was still there. She glanced at him then continued to stare at the handle as if it was made pure gold. The man smiled slightly at her expression and slowly opened the door to a very, very bright room. In fact it was so bright that the girl had turned her head away with her eyes closed as quickly as she could. When her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked in the room once more, what she saw made her eyes widen in shock._

BEEEEEEEEEPP BEEEEEEEEPP BEEEE---- (smack, silence, and a sigh)

Haruno Sakura jumped out of bed and sprinted to her alarm (which was on the other side of the room) to turn it off as soon as she could. Now normal people would keep their alarms right next to their bed so that they could turn it off without much effort, but when Sakura did that, she usually fell asleep again straight away or, if she was in a bad mood, she would smash it to bits with her fist and then have to buy a new one, which just so happened to be the reason why she was absolutely broke, penniless. She shuddered at the terrible reminder, for her a life without money was torture. And so because of this minor problem she had long ago decided that if she put it on a high shelf on the other side of her room, she would have to jump out of bed with enthusiasm to stop its infernal ringing as soon as possible. Her idea obviously worked, as it got her out of bed no matter what, but there was a slight side effect for waking up and moving so quickly and early in the morning. This side effect was of course, grumpiness. But it wasn't just any case of grumpiness, no. It was the "Morning Sakura" grumpiness. Do you know why? Well I'll say it in one very sarcastic sentence for you... "There is nothing like a sprint across the room in your PJ's at five in the morning, to start your day." So after she had quickly attempted to climb the bookshelf to reach for the alarm (I say attempted because the bookshelf fell on top of her), she picked it off the floor and turned it off. She then did all the usual typical things any girl, and some boys do. She had a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair, yelled at Ino for calling her so early in the morning, had breakfast and finally went to her kitten calendar to see if anything special was happening today. According to the predictions of the all-knowing calendar, there was nothing like a war, kidnapping or date with Naruto today, so she claimed it a safe day to let her guard down and have a bit of fun for once. She had no idea how much she would regret that one simple decision

* * *

As Sakura walked to the hokage tower she began to ponder on her dream. At first, to her the dream was completely random and something that she could easily ignore, but the more she thought about it the more realistic it seemed. The Akatsuki were real, she was real and every little detail in her dream was so clear it almost seemed like a flashback. In fact, that could be a possibility. She looked to be around four maybe five years old in her dream, which just happened to be the years that she couldn't remember. But why would she be with an Akatsuki member? She shook her head to get rid of the upcoming thoughts and concentrated on walking up the stairs without tripping instead. Once she was finally up the stairs she stopped to rest for a bit. No matter how healthy you are, everyone always gets puffed out walking up the stairs. When she got her energy back she walked round the corner towards the hokage's office, but instead of the hall being empty as usual, there was the young blonde hokage standing with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping on the floor and an impatient look on her face as she looked down at Sakura. Sakura looked up and smiled, not at all intimidated by her sensei, and took a step back to give herself some more space.

"Sumimasen Tsunade-sama. I was running a little late today." As Tsunade nodded and walked to her office, Sakura in tow, she felt rather proud of herself for pulling off the little white lie. Okay so she knew that it was just a tiny lie that anyone could easily say without much thought, but this was Sakura, and it was well known to everyone in the village that Haruno Sakura was a pathetic liar, no matter how small the lie may be, she nearly always somehow gave it away. She was snapped out of her mental self-praising state when Tsunade yelled at her to come back to Earth. She asked how her favourite subordinate was doing and then asked her the usual daily ninja observation questions such as "Have you noticed anything/anyone suspicious? Have you sensed any abnormal chakra other than Naruto's? Have you witnessed/or taken part in any kidnappings in the last twenty-four hours and ect...?" Sakura of course replied "No." to every question and was just about to leave when Tsunade called her,

"Oh and Sakura, I'll be testing you on your medical skills next Tuesday, so train hard okay?" Sakura nodded and left. She was half way down the never ending stairs when she suddenly remembered her dream. She turned around and sprinted back up the stairs again, burst into Tsunade's office and leant against the wall while she caught her breath. As soon as she had enough energy to speak she looked up at her sensei and took in a deep breath before explaining everything. Tsunade sat at her desk the entire time with a slightly worried look on her face. When Sakura was finally finished explaining the dream and what her thoughts on it could be, Tsunade nodded.

"I'm glad that you told me about that. It seems that your past forgotten memories have been mixed up with your current ninja affairs. The orange haired man you talked about is the leader of Akatsuki. He calls himself Pain." Sakura blinked and thought about what she said.

"But I didn't even know who he was, so why was he in my dream?" _Ah, there's the problem. _Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. _Another thing to worry about. _First she had to look out for Naruto, then she had to worry about finding Sasuke and now she has to worry about her apprentice, Sakura. _What is it with team 7 and Akatsuki these days? Even Kakashi regularly gets him-self caught in fights with them...geez, what did I do to deserve all this huh? _Eventually told Sakura to leave and answered her as she walked out the door.

"Come back later this afternoon and I'll try to answer your question." She saw Sakura nod her head as she silently closed the door.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." And with that she made her way to leave. When she reached the stairs for the third time in one morning, she glared at each step with all her might. After she was sure that the stairs were cursed she began to walk back down them, but after just two steps she stopped and sighed in annoyance before stamping on the step (hoping it would feel her wrath) and mumbling something incoherent about them under her breath. She took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs,

"I hate these God-damned stairs! Whoever made them must have been mad!" She huffed and made a load of hand signs before disappearing in a puff of smoke.... _Now why didn't I do that before?_ **Because you're stupid?** _Shut up! _

* * *

Two men clad in black cloaks decorated with dark red clouds, stood on top of the fourth hokage's stone head. As the wind blew, the bell on their straw hats rung out to warn the village of their presence, but as usual no one heard. After a long moment of silence a loud string of curses echoed through the village. The tallest man chuckled, amused at the girl's foul words.

"Looks like the konoichi's home, although she seems to be in a bad mood. Why don't we go and cheer up?" The man next to him barely nodded before they both jumped into the city and silently made their way towards their target.

* * *

Sakura was now walking, nope sorry let me rephrase that, stomping down the street towards her home to get some more sleep, as she felt that just 5 hours wasn't enough. She was stomping down the street because the stairs, in all their annoying pride and glory, had managed to thoroughly piss her off. She really wasn't quite sure why an inanimate object had annoyed her to this extent, but she supposed she didn't really care because she could easily use it as an excuse to show just how much her dream/flashback had got to her. Not only was that but the fact that she had to wait for an answer about her dream was beginning to make her anxious. _What if it really was a flashback?_ She began to fiddle with the hair-bands she kept around her wrist as she thought about over all the possibilities of what the dream/flashback could be_. Well maybe it wasn't me... YEAH! It could have been a mini-me-look-alike! I mean there has to be someone else in the world with pink hair, even if they died it pink..._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She turned around expecting to see an enemy of some sort stalking her, but instead she saw nothing but a little blue kitten glaring at her. She ignored it continued to walk as if there was nothing there, _Relax. Today is a normal, non-ninja day; I can sit back and enjoy myself WITHOUT being paranoid. _She heard another twig snap but chose to ignore it; however when she heard footsteps behind her she began to pick up her pace, _flip the damn freaky cat thing's following me!_ She ran round the corner and skidded to a stop,_ I won't run. I can scare him away with a glare! I'll beat the crap out of it! _**You do know it's only a cat right?** She prepared to face her kitty stalker but when she turned round to face it she bumped into someone's chest. She stepped back in shock and rubbed her nose, she heard a deep chuckle

"You should watch where you're going kunoichi." She looked up to shout at the man but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Standing in front of her were two men, one short and one tall, both with straw hats on to hide their identities, nails painted purple, black and red cloaks and a red ring with a kanji engraved on them. The man she had bumped into had lifted his hat up just enough for her to see two beady little eyes staring down at her. She stood staring at them for seconds that seemed like hours, they stared back.

Finally she blinked; the tall one gave a toothy smile.

"Erm... bye bye?" and in a flash she was running away from them as fast as she possibly could. The tall man chuckled as his partner in crime sped after her.

"She hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

**Okay so this is the third time I've edited I think XD Sorry if you find it annoying, it's just that I noticed there were still a few swear words in it and that there were a lot of spelling mistakes. I also realise I had made Itachi far too OOC XD So very soory about all that ^^ I think it should be a bit better now and the inner comments explain a few things too. Like why Sakura doesn't like the cat or the stairs ^^ (cuz I know I kinda ((just a lil' but hehe)) went over the top with the stairs) haha ^^ Sorry again for editing it so much! ^^**


	2. Blood covered boy

**I do NOT own Naruto!!!!! **

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could. She gathered every ounce of her chakra to her feet and with each step she took she got further away from the man who was chasing her. She whizzed towards the village gates hoping that if she hid near there and sent a clone to run past the gates the two men would follow her clone out of the village, leaving her and the village safe from the Akatsuki until they came back. By then the hokage would be ready for them and have a ninja army at the ready. She looked back over her shoulder and when she was sure she was out of their sight she did a few quick hand signs and a clone popped up. She ran round into an alley and spread her chakra out to see if she could sense where the men were. Once she was sure it was safe she turned to her clone to give it orders.

"You run out the village as fast as you can and keep running. If they catch up with you and try to touch you throw a few kunai and shout at them before running further away from the village again ok?"

"Right" She watched her clone speed away to the gates. She leant against the wall and slid down to the ground panting. _I used way too much chakra_. She began to try to gather chakra to her hands just to see if she had enough left to help her run again in case her plan failed. She stared as her hands began to faintly glow a pale green, she was just about to sigh with relief when the glow faded and she frowned and smacked her head with her hand. _That was my last bit of chakra, damn it! _She heard footsteps nearing her. She held her breath and pressed herself against the wall to make sure they wouldn't see her. She cloaked her chakra and kept her ears open waiting for the footsteps to pass. After a while they faded and she sighed again in relief before turning her head towards the end of the alley. She didn't expect to see anything there but, much to her annoyance she saw the blue kitten from earlier. It mewed at her.

"Don't talk to me you stalker! This is your entire fault I swear blue kittens are even more unlucky than black cats!" It cocked her head at her and gave her the puppy pout look.

"Don't try and look all innocent you evil little thing, and stop pouting, you're not a dog." It stared at her. She picked up a rock and threw it at the kitten and watched happily as it quickly mewed and jumped over the wall. **_You are such a cruel person, It's just a cute little kitten and you're throwing rocks at it! _**_I don't care I hate cats with all my heart.** Fine then, don't blame me when you get fined for animal cruelty.**_ Suddenly she felt her muscles tense and a wave of fear came over her. She turned round to find the short man above her, his fist flying towards her face.

"FLIP!" She ducked just in time but when she came back to kick at him she found he wasn't there. She opened her mouth to swear but instead she screamed as she felt a sharp needle stab her in the back. She fell to the floor. She took in a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pain that was quickly spreading round her body. _Shit, what did they do? This hurts, this hurts, THIS HURTS!!!_ She stared angrily at the two pairs of feet in front of her and heard a loud deep chuckle.

"Did you really think we'd fall for the same trick twice, kunoichi? You should know better than that by now." Her eyes widened. _What? What does he mean same trick twice? I've never even seen this guy before, what the hell is going on? _She felt another surge of painand screamed out for help. The men just stood above her as the pain became unbearable and she felt her eye lids become heavy, the last thing she heard before passing out was another creepy chuckle.

"She didn't reply, do you think she's gunna hold a grudge against me now?"

"...Hn."

"Hn? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Let's just hurry up and go." She heard a sigh and felt someone pick her up. She noted that it was felt very strange to be picked off the ground when you couldn't see anything. _It feels like I'm falling. _She finally gave in to the pain and let her eyes close. The tall man slung her over his shoulder and nodded to his partner and with that they disappeared, taking Sakura with them.

* * *

_The young pink haired girl stood in a small garden holding onto a purple daisy tightly. As a gust of wind came out of nowhere her eyes widened and she dropped the flower on the floor, its petals were blown away by the wind. She stared at the petals as they passed a dark figure. There in front of her was young boy who looked to be just a few years older than her. His pale skinny arms were covered in dry blood and his clothing was torn and tattered. His legs were covered in cuts and bruises; a giant whole was torn in the knee of his dirty trousers. She looked up to see his face expecting to see him covered in even more cuts, however what she saw made a shiver run down her spine. The boy's face was pale but handsome; he had two deep cuts running down from the corner of each of his eyes... His eyes. His eyes were beautiful. Peeking out from behind his long raven coloured bangs, were two deep blood red eyes. They looked cold and angry. She had never seen so much anger in just one pair of eyes before. He stood there staring at her, as she smiled brightly at him and picked another flower before holding it out for him to take it. _

_"Go on, take it." He stared at her in shock..._

Sakura sat up panting in a foreign bed. She didn't like her dream one bit. Those eyes scared her, they reminded her too much of her old teammate and first crush. She shook her head to get rid of his image that had popped up in her mind before taking a look around the room. It was a dark red, one that reminded her of the colour of a rose, the carpet was black and the curtains were... well there were none. She stared in awe at the gigantic closet in the corner of the room and then noticed that even though it was massive the size of the room made it look like any average closet. She shifted slightly so she was leaning on her elbow before turning her attention to the bed. It was a chocolate brown queen sized bed. Okay so she hated the colour brown almost as much as she hated the colour blue, but she had to admit that it looked a lot like chocolate and that she honestly would absolutely love to fall asleep every night in a giant chocolate coloured bed, and have dreams about chocolate teddy bears dancing round in circles with her smiling and laughing happily... actually no. Forget that, it would most definitely freak her out. She began to look around the giant room once more before whispering to her-self,

"Wow, this room is massive! WAY bigger than my roo... wait. ... This isn't my room. CRAP! Where the hell am I?! What's going on?! Did I get drunk or something last night? Wha..." She went to jump out of bed but a terrible pain shot up her spine at the sudden movement and she let a gasp escape her mouth. She took a while to get up but when she did she was so desperate to get out of the strange, but cool, room, that she failed to hear the footsteps heading her way and failed to notice the door handle move. Ignoring the pain flowing though her aching body she ran for the door but was hit by it right when she reached for the handle. She fell back to the floor and rubbed her now red head where the door had hit her.

"Stupid, annoying, god dammed door. Always running, into them. I swear, they have a grudge against me, or something..." Her mumbles where interrupted when she saw two feet move to stand in front of her. She stared for while before looking up angrily. When she saw the brown eyes and the dark red hair her eyes widened in shock. _How could this happen?! He's supposed to be dead! I saw the sword go straight through his heart! He even complimented me as his last words! _

"What on earth is going on? YOU are supposed to be dead! How the hell did you survive through that?!" She pointed at him and let her anger and confusion, as well as a slight look of fear settle on her face. She waited patiently for an answer while he just stood there calmly looking at her. His face was emotionless as always and his hair and grown a little, but not really enough for anyone to notice at a glance. What had changed though was his height. She could easily see that he was now quite a bit taller than her and his wooden face now looked pale. _Pale? _Her look changed to concentration as she tried to figure out why/how his _wooden_ face could look so real, and have the colour of pale..._skin. _

"What... _how_ did you....?" A small friendly smile appeared on his face.

"It's nice to see you again too, Sakura-san." He held his hand out for her to shake it. She stared at his hand for a while trying to break the annoying habit she had of being polite to anyone. It seemed no matter how much she hated someone she would always shake their hand, even Sai. Eventually she shook it, instantly feeling the warmth of his palm and the muscles in his arm move as he pulled his hand away from hers. She stared at where his hand had been in pure shock and horror.

"W- h-how, are you alive... Sasori?"

* * *

**Hello again!!! ^^ I edited out swearing in this chapter too. ^^ You can review and tell me if you think it's any better or not if you like ^^ I'd really appreciate it if you do ^^ Thanks very much and sorry again for editing it all so much! ^^ ANOTHER EDIT! I MESSED IT UP!!!!! SOOO SORRYY!!! ^^ I didn't mean to I swear ^^  
**


	3. Answers

**Hello! I do NOT own Naruto! ^^ I edited this chapter (again) to change a few things. I've changed the scene where Sakura sees Itachi a bit. I thought Itachi was a little OOC last time so I fixed that ^^ Hope it's a bit better than before! ^^ **

* * *

Sasori sighed. He had a feeling she would ask him that. When he had returned to Akatsuki all the enemies he faced and even some of his comrades had asked how he had survived, and to make it even more annoying for him, they all sounded incredibly disappointed to see him too. Anyway, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to explain everything for one last time.

"I used a forbidden justu to find to dead body and transfer my soul into it. Since my soul is residing within it, it is now officially my body, and since I now have a useable body that is not a wooden puppet lying flat on its face in a cave with a sword through its heart, I thought I might as well return to Akatsuki to see how many tailed beasts they had. However that plan has been put on hold." She just stared, then glared, then stared again before finally replying.

"Sooo, no more world domination?"

"Not for now."

"So, what you doing now?"

"...classified." She mentally laughed. _Does he think he's some super agent or something? __**Probably. **__Aw, how...cute? __**NOOOOO! You KILLED him remember? He is a BAD MAN! **__XD It sounds funny when you say it like that. __**Bleh, quit talking to yourself and find out what's going on baka.**_

"So why exactly am I here?" His lazy look disappeared immediately and was soon replaced by a face that clearly showed he was hiding something. Sakura sweat dropped. _Guess he's a bad liar too huh?_ Now let's think of an excuse for him to leave shall we? He really couldn't be bothered to explain all the rules about keeping missions a secret; his task of coming to check on Sakura was done and since she was awake that annoying companion of his would be here soon so he didn't see a need to stay any longer. He realised he was keeping poor confused Sakura waiting so he finally replied.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but it's a long story and my task here is done. Someone will be here soon to keep you company, so I'll take my leave now." He opened the door to leave when she suddenly ran for it. She was almost out the room when he grabbed her wrist and, with a flick of his own, he flung her onto the bed. She sat up and went to run again when something pulled her back to the bed. She felt something around her wrist tighten and looked back to find that he had attached a chakra string to the bed post and wrapped it around her wrist. She looked up at him and growled while glaring at him until he walked through the door. He was just one step away from leaving the room, when a thought crossed his mind. He looked back over his shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"It was nice to see you again Sakura-san. I hope to see you soon." With that he shut the door. Sakura stared at the door as she heard the lock click from the outside and his footsteps fade away. She was fed up with this. He had just left her tied to the bed post with yet another question for her to answer AND her body was still in pain, though not as much as when she had first opened her eyes. If she was given anymore questions she swore she would scream at the top of her lungs. As if Kami had heard her, she remembered what that tall blue guy had said as she ran away,

"_She hasn't changed a bit." _That was it. She slammed her fist on the soft bed as hard as she could, and let out a scream of frustration that was so loud it made her throat soar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She began to yank on the chakra string, attempting to break it so she could escape and then yelling a different curse word every time she failed (which was every time). She got fed up with using only her muscle power and so she gathered all her chakra to her wrist, and yanked as hard as she could. It still didn't break. She continued to gather chakra to her arm and attempted to snap the string but of course it wasn't even close to breaking, so after a few minutes, which felt like forever in her opinion, she stopped and took in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. **You get puffed out too easily! You're wasting your chakra! How are we gunna get out of here if you get exhausted so easily?** _Stop moaning at me! There's no-one around right now so why just sit here and except defeat when we can try to break this thing and escape while we have the chance?_ **You really call this a chance? He said there's another guy coming soon, didn't he? **_Well, yeah but... o-kay, sooo, what should I do? _**Actually I don't know, so... I've changed my mind! You were doing a great job of attempting to escape, ignore me, and just keep going kay? **_ARRRG! You're really good at confusing me! _Going back to her escape attempts, she gathered more chakra to her wrist and was just about to try to yank at the string again whensuddenly a shadow crawled over her, she couldn't see where the shadow had come from, but she just knew someone really scary was looming over her.

"You won't be able to break that, yeah." She jumped out of her skin at the sound of the deep voice, (despite of the fact, that she basically _knew _he was there anyway.) and would have fallen off the bed if it wasn't for the chakra string. She whizzed round to see a laughing man. The first thing she noticed was that he had long blonde hair, tied up loosely, leaving a few long bangs to fall in front of his left eye. **Hey look!** **Its Ino-pig's man-self!** Sakura kindly ignored her inner and continued to take in his features that she would eventually be able to draw on a wanted poster. The eye that was showing was bright blue; it reminded her of Sapphires and of... Naruto. _He has the same eye as Naruto and the same hair style as Ino. I'm gunna feel home sick every time I look at this guy... _**No you're not! This guy is WAY hotter than Naruto, cha! **Realising how handsome he was and finally noticing that he was standing there with his jacket undone showing his bare chest,, she averted her gaze in an attempt to stop her blush. _Sh-shut-up! _**Fine, but you know I'm right. **Letting her inner win, she turned her gaze back to his chest.

"Like what you see, yeah?" She looked up at him, still slightly blushing, trying to look angry that he had caught her staring.

"N-no, I don't!" He laughed again and held out his hand for her to shake it. Despite the fact he was an enemy, she shook his hand politely. **Curse your politeness**! _I'm ignoring you. _Just like when she shook Sasori's hand, she had quite a shock when she felt something bite into her palm. She pulled back her hand in shock and looked at her palm to find that something that looked a lot like teeth marks.

"What was that?" The blonde laughed again and held up his hands to explain. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a mouth on each hand grinning at her while sticking their tongues out. _Freaky! _**EEWW! Those mouth things just bit you! **_Really is that why it hurts? _**You didn't notice? **_Of course I did dummy, I was being sarcastic! _

"Sorry about that, hm. These things are my bloodline limit; they can be pretty hard to control sometimes, yeah." He laughed nervously and put his hands down. He sent another friendly smile that made her cheeks turn bright red again.

"I'm Deidara, by the way." Sakura couldn't help but notice that all the members she had met so far were acting a little too friendly towards her. (Not including the two who bought her here in the first place) She didn't want to end up making friends with an enemy and so she decided to act like a proper prisoner and ignore them, starting with Deidara. He smiled at her and she glared at him, he blinked looking rather confused and then she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him with her head held high. She sat like that for some time. _Is he just going to stand there...?_ She heard a few footsteps and was about to watch him leave with a satisfied smirk when she heard a horrible sound that was similar to a piece of chalk being dragged along a blackboard. When the sound stopped she heard him sigh and was rather disappointed that he hadn't left at all. When he started to hum a random tune she turned round to glare at him with all her might and was just about to shout at him too, when her inner interrupted her. _**Nope, he's just gunna sit there. **__Well that's just, great. _

Who knows how long later...

... She had been glaring at him for so long now that her eyes were sore. While she had been glaring at him he had hummed his tune louder and louder, making her glare at him harder and harder. He had stopped humming a while ago and began to sing instead, so she continued to glare. His song was random but it sounded somewhat familiar, and in the end she found herself memorising the words.

I remember the days, we laughed and sang

Played in the fields and watched all the clouds.

I remember the innocence that was still around back then,

The innocence that kept our hearts pure.

She had expected him to sing like a dying devil but she was rather surprised when she found that he sang like an angel. _A devil with an angel's voice... how deceiving. _Despite that confusing thought, she liked this song he was singing, it had a catchy tune and the words reminded her of the days before she was a ninja, the days before she had spilt any blood, the days when she was still innocent. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"Wanna go get some tea, yeah?" She blinked.

"No." He sighed and held up his hands again, showing those tongues of his searching the air for food, and made a puppy pout face which would have worked if he had been six years old.

"But they're hungry, yeah! Plus you've been here for three hours now and I'm sure you're hungry too, hm." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

"I'm not hungry at all. So, no." At that moment her stomach decided to do the classical thing in a moment like this and protest against her little lie, making Deidara laugh a little and her frown. _Stupid stomach won't let me lie more than once in one day. _**I don't think it can hear you. **_Shut up! _Her inner's petty little comments were really beginning to annoy her now. She sighed in defeat and then, remembering something to do with the reason why she was still in this hell hole, she tugged on the chakra string.

"Fine, I'm starving. But I can't go to have tea with you since I'm kinda tied to the bed post here." She pointed at the string and smiled inwardly at her totally awesome excuse for not going to tea with this Deidara guy. He stood up, walked to the bed and closed his hand around the string. A snap was heard and when he opened his hand she saw that the chakra string had been snapped by those freaky little mouth things. He let go of the part of the string which was tied to the bed and tugged on the other part tied to her wrist as he walked out the door.

"HEY!" She was feeling a lot like a dog being taken for a walk as he literally dragged her through the maze of halls till they finally came to an open door.

For a while they both just stood there. Because Deidara was standing in front of her and because he was quite a bit taller than her, Sakura couldn't see anything other than his back, which much to her disappointment was now no longer topless. Although she couldn't see anything she could hear plenty. Mostly all she heard was whispers or mumbles coming from whoever was closest to the door, but in the background she could hear an argument through all the noise of the clatter and smashes coming from somewhere nearby. She managed to make out a few rather comical words that reminded of her and her dad arguing about sharing the chores.

"Why does Tobi have to do the dishes?"

"Cuz you're an annoyin piece of shit, an no-one wants you to do the cooking!"

"But Tobi likes doing the cooking! And that's really mean! Hidan's a meanie!"

"Ugh, Shut up!"

She then heard a loud crash and then there was silence. She could see Deidara shaking and at first she thought he was scared of something in the room. _If Akatsuki have a fight amongst themselves wouldn't they... ?_ **Chaos would ensue!** But then when he accidentally let a little "haha" escape his mouth, she realised he was trying his best not to laugh like all hell. She had to admit she was rather surprised that an Akatsuki member could laugh. **Unless it's an evil laugh, I'm sure they all have really evil laughs... freaky. **_Still ignoring you. _Finally Deidara decided to break the silence, even though it was with only a few whispered words.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, is it safe to come in? I won't get killed by Hidan will I, un?" Her eyes turned to slits at the mention of his name but she found that she didn't have enough time to be truly angry with him because Deidara had now thought of it safe enough to enter the room and he rather quickly dragged her inside.

The moment she stepped into the room she froze. Deidara, realising that she wasn't following him turned around to find her staring at the ground with eyes as wide as an owls and he could clearly see her shaking.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, What's wrong, hm?" She clenched her fists and dug her nails into the palm of her hand in an attempt to take her mind off the incredibly powerful chakras that were circling around the room. The chakras were so powerful that she felt as though her body was being crushed into the ground. The killing intent vaguely reminded her of Naruto's red chakra and she began to have trouble breathing.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? ... Sakura, yeah!" She blinked and snapped her head up towards him to tell him to shut his loud gob, but she immediately regretted it. The entire Akatsuki were staring at her with such an evil aura she thought she was going to be sick. But luckily someone came to save her day, or at least she thought he had.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" She looked over to the source of the deep voice that had just questioned her, expecting to see some scary and evil looking person but what she saw made her gasp in shock. What she saw was a young man who was leaning back on his chair with his feet resting on the table. His Akatsuki cloak was undone and left open to reveal a baggy plain white T-shirt that made him look incredibly skinny for a man sitting at a feast table. His face was pale but handsome and he had long raven black hair that was loosely tied back into a low ponytail. The bangs framed his face perfectly and now that she was paying more attention to his face, she noticed the two scars that were leading down the corners of each of his blood red eyes. _He has the sharingan! _Was the first thing that came into her mind, the second thing was the realisation that he was none other than infamous Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha's young prodigy who had betrayed them by killing every single one of them all in one night. _**All but one**_. She had thought he would have been sitting there looking as stoic as ever, but there he was in such a lazy and relaxed position, if she hadn't known of his appearance and only of his personality she wouldn't have recognised him at all. Of course everyone knew his appearance though. Finally she remembered his question.

"Hai, and you're Uchiha Itachi, correct?" He barley nodded.

"Hn. So you remember me?" She frowned and answered back to the table in front of him, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I do! The entire fire country remembers you, how could they forget about the man who killed his own clan single handedly?" Now looking at his lips mouth in order to try to see his reaction she noticed the corners of his mouth turn down slightly.

"I see. So you really have lost your memory." Sakura blinked. Something in his eyes said he wasn't happy about his new found fact. _But then again, when has ever looked happy? __**Hey hey! Didn't you hear him? He said you lost your memory!**_

"Eh? I can assure you I haven't lost any memories. I remember everything I need to know." She said in a matter-of-factly way. _Yeah! Lie your way to the answers! __**Baka, that's not gunna get you anywhere.**_

"You should not lie." _**Told you.**_ Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then prove me wrong." _Eh?_ Sakura wasn't sure what to do. How was she supposed to prove that she hadn't lost any memories? Luckily for her, the Uchiha spoke again. "When did you first meet me?" _pfft, easy! _

"On our mission to rescue the Kazekage. You attacked us."

"Wrong."

"What?" Sakura didn't understand. She was sure that the first time she met him was when he attacked her and her team while they were on their mission to rescue Gaara. She had never seen him before then in person. The only other time she had seen him was- _"Go on, take it." He stared at her in shock- __**Oh. **__So then, it really was a flashback… _Sakura was in shock. It couldn't be. She would never have given a boy like him a flower. Nor would she have smiled at someone covered in cuts and bruises. It's just not something she would do. But then, in that dream of hers…that's exactly what she did.

"N-no way." She took a step back, her eyes now wide open. "I wouldn't, that wasn't, it was just a dream!" She was shaking. _Don't believe him! __**Denial. **_The Uchiha closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. He slowly opened his eyes again and then without a warning he stood up and calmly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Poor Sakura was left standing in the middle of the room, her mouth agape while her 'inner' and 'outer' tried to get calm her down and accept the fact that had been exactly what she had feared it would be. A flashback of her missing memories.

"Err, maybe coming to get some food was a bad idea, yeah." Deidara tugged in the chakra string that was still tied around Sakura's wrist and scratched his head nervously with a grin on his face. Sakura was once again reminded of Naruto. "Let's go back. I'll just get Tobi to bring some food to your room, yeah." He tugged again on the string and started to walk towards the door when Sakura decided she had had enough. She was still shocked about her flashback and wanted time to think things through. Not only that, but she really wasn't in the mood to be dragged around like a dog on a leash and sit shut up in a room with a member of the organisation that was causing so much turmoil in her life. Not only in her life, but in Naruto and Sasuke's life too. And so, she did the only thing she could think of that would give her a chance to escape, even if only for a little while.

She screamed.

And of course, seeing as she was a girl, it was a scream to be afraid of. Deidara let go of the chakra string to block his ears from the ear splitting sound and let her run away. She sprinted out the door and round many corners, she had no idea where the exit was and to be honest she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from them and hide. She wanted to pretend that none of this had ever happened. She wanted to be back in Konoha with Ino and Naruto and Tsunade. Finally she came to a dead end and so she let her legs buckle from underneath her and she fell to the floor. She curled up into a ball and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Back in the room filled with the Akatsuki the members were staring at Deidara wondering why the hell he let her escape. They knew he let her because Deidara worked with explosives, and everyone knew that explosions were much louder than Sakura's scream so Deidara was obviously used to loud sounds.

"Why the hell did you let her go, you fuckin idot?"

"Shut up, yeah! It's not my fault, that scream was really loud!"

"But senpai, Tobi has heard you shout louder."

"Shut up Tobi!"

"See? You did let her go!"

"Everyone shut up." Everyone turned to a very bored looking Sasori. "Calm down. It's fine, it's not like she escaped."

"He's right." Everyone turned to the leader who had been watching the entire scene in silence. He let out a long sigh of relief, now happy that there was silence.

"She doesn't know the way out, and with all the different halls and dead ends she's most likely to get lost. I want you all to go and find her; it should be easy to for you all to sense her chakra. Now go." With that the members ran out the door and made their way towards the gentle chakra. The leader sighed and turned towards a blue haired woman on the other side of the room.

"I thought she'd remember everything by now."

"Yeah, me too. But there's no point in taking her back there again, she'll remember everything soon enough."

"I hope you're right. I hate leaving her in that corrupted place. Konoha, that's where all the weaklings are found, she doesn't belong there."


	4. PREVIEW

**I do not own Naruto! ^^**

* * *

"_I remember the days, we laughed and sang_

_Played in the fields and watched all the clouds._

_I remember the innocence that was still around back then,_

_The innocence that kept our hearts pure._

_But why did we have to learn to be strong?_

_Why did we need so much power?_

_Why can't we go back to how we used to be?_

"_Do you think it's ok?" She stared at him with a sort of pleading look._

"_Course it is, un!" She crinkled her eyes, smiled brightly and began to clap her hands in joy; she missed the warm smile and shining eyes watching her with amusement._

_

* * *

_

Sakura's Pov

Okay so, I can't think properly if I'm all emotional, so I guess I have to think logically? Yeah, logically will do, or I could use the part of my brain that was chosen as Shishou's apprentice...yes, that's the best choice I think...OR, I could just calm down for it huh? Yeah I'll just do that XP

Okay I'm calm. Hmm, I know! I'll write a mental list of things to do!

1, Stop acting stupid and grow up.

2. solve all the answers to unanswered questions.

3. Say sorry to the stairs when I get back home.

That sound okay? _Yep. __**It's not a very detailed plan but I guess it'll have to do for now. **_Alright then, the plan starts now!


	5. can't think of a title

**I do NOT own Naruto! ^^ **

**

* * *

**

_Little Sakura was sitting down by a very small pond, in the middle of a large garden. The little pink haired girl was dangling her feet in the water while staring up at the patterns the sun made as it shone through the leaves of the nearby willow tree. Suddenly, she tensed at the feel of someone's faint chakra, but she soon recognised the signature and relaxed._

"_You don't have to try and hide you know." A young boy, about a head taller than her came out from his hiding place behind the tree. He had his head hung in shame, and his long blonde bangs hiding one of his eyes, as usual. Sakura saw him take a hesitant step towards her and her what-was-soon-to-be-a-smile, quickly fell from her face._

"_I'm not going to punch you. I only punched Hidan through the wall cuz he caught me in a bad mood." The boy smiled a little and sat down next to her and stared at his reflection in the water._

"_That was one hell of a punch, yeah." The little girl giggled quietly._

"_I guess it was...Ne, Deidara? Can I sing you a song?" His one blue eye looked up her curiously._

"_Sure, yeah." She nodded and took a deep a breath._

"_I remember the days, we laughed and sang_

_Played in the fields and watched all the clouds._

_I remember the innocence that was still around back then,_

_The innocence that kept our hearts pure._

_But why did we have to learn to be strong?_

_Why did we need so much power?_

_Why can't we go back to how we used to be?_

_Back when we survived with our spirits."_

_The young blonde blinked in surprise. He had never heard such a terrible voice before. And as for the lyrics...well he thought they were all a little too deep for his taste, but they still had meaning that meant something to him, and meaning that he knew meant a lot to Sakura._

"_Do you think it's ok?" She stared at him with a sort of pleading look._

"_Course it is, un!" She crinkled her eyes, smiled brightly and began to clap her hands in joy; she missed the warm smile and shining eyes watching her with amusement._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and stared at the giant wardrobe until her eyes adjusted to the light, which there strangely seemed to be lacking. _How could a room with no curtains have so little light?_ _**Never mind that, what about that dream? **__Ah right, another flashback. _Sakura blinked slowly and sighed. That had been her third flashback, and this time it was with Deidara. Like the other flashbacks, it hadn't given her much to work with. All she knew was that she was with Akatsuki when she was younger and that was friends with some of the members. And thanks to last night's flashback-which happened to be the first one she'd had in quite a while- she now knows that she was just as strong when she was little as she is now…and that the song Deidara has sung earlier was something she made up. _**Aww cute. **__Shut it. _

Sakura sighed and sat up in bed. It had been at least two months since she had run out of the dining room and into the maze in the middle of Akatsuki's base. Of course, they had found her and locked her in her room for three days to give her time to calm down. During those three days Sakura and her inner had accepted the fact that they were stuck here until an ANBU team showed up to her rescue, which wouldn't be anytime soon. They also accepted the fact that her flashbacks couldn't be changed. She had been friends with the Akatsuki, and she hadn't known what they would become in the near future. So she decided to forgive herself. After all, she had only been seven years old.

Sakura slowly blinked and got out of bed. Slipping on her slippers she walked over to the door and began to head for the kitchen…not that she knew where it was of course. She had stopped trying to learn her way around a few weeks ago, and had instead relied on her terrible luck to lead her to where she wanted to go…which really wasn't a good idea because so far it had only led her to the place she wanted to be once. And that was because she could smell the burning bacon from a mile away. Uchiha Itachi is a terrible cook. She sighed again as she turned another corner and her stomach growled out loudly. She quickly punched her self in the stomach before it could growl again and muttered a little 'ouch' under her breath. _T__**hat was a stupid thing to do wasn't it? **__Oh shut up, I'm still half asleep and hungry. You should know I don't think right when I'm like this. __**Pfft, how could I forget? Remember that time you ran into the door? And then the other time you tried to look out the closed window and hit you head on the glass? Oh! And that other time when you-**__SHUT UP! :'( You meanie… _Now then, I wonder how long it will take me to get to the kitchen?

10 minutes later ..

_Arg! __**Imma Pirate! :D**__ No, you're not. Would you mind helping me out here? My stomach won't stop growling at me and I swear if I don't get something to eat soon I'm going to die. __**I would love to help, but I'm kinda walking the plank right now, so, nope. No can do ^^ **__Fine then, don't care if you starve to death. _

"Hey! Sakura, yeah!" Poor little Sakura, who was so engrossed in her inner thoughts that she had not noticed the man waving to her just seconds ago, was so scared that she jumped to the ceiling and refused to come down. Still clinging to the roof Sakura looked down expecting to see a tall man dressed in black with a black mask over his eyes, because in her opinion, a man who wore those clothes would be an evil man. And only a true evil man would ever make someone like her jump out of her skin.

"D-Deidara?" It was shocking enough to look down and find that the man was not dressed in black and wearing a mask, but to see that it was Deidara… and that he was rolling on the floor laughing his head off…_Well, thank you for the wake up call. Really, you couldn't go be Tobi's alarm instead and let me finish my conversation? __**He sure is rude isn't he? I was just about to tell you how Peter Pan saved me from the scary crocodile as well. *sigh***_

"I've never seen anyone jump like that before, yeah. Ahahahah" Sakura fell back to the ground and started to walk away with her bright red face held high. Really! She knew that it was embarrassing enough to be caught walking around in her teddy bear pyjamas, but to be caught off guard like that when she was a ninja of such a high status! It was unacceptable!

"H-hey! I'm sorry, un! It's just that was so funny. Your hair stood up on end and everything, yeah. You really looked like a scardey cat." _Oh, he did not just compare me to a cat. __**Er, yeah, he did actually. Ehe He could've been comparing you with that blue kitten too…hehehe **_Sakura stopped and turned around to face him with more than a few veins popping out of her head. She had found out that the blue kitten she had seen before her kidnapping was a ninja cat that belonged to an Akatsuki called Konan, who she hasn't met yet because according to Kisame she stays at some tower with Leader. She also found out that Konan had used the damned thing to keep an eye on her so Itachi and Kisame knew where she would be. _I told you that thing was evil! _

"Well I'm glad you find it so amusing. Now then, would you mind telling me where the kitchen is?" Deidara tilted his head to the side and gave her a look that clearly stated 'are you blind, yeah?'

"It's right next to you, yeah." He said pointing to the blue painted door. Sakura turned her head ninety degrees and sure enough, the door to the kitchen was right beside her, open wide and labelled 'KITCHEN' in all it's red capital letter glory.

"…oh. I knew that…" *cough*" Deidara raised an eyebrow and in the most un-sarcastic voice Sakura had ever heard he said,

"Oh really now?" …yes Sakura was being sarcastic about his un-sarcastic voice.

"Yes. Really. I was just, err, testing to see if you would point me to the right direction or not! Yes, that's it! Trust is very important to me you know?" The blonde just smirked at her and nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh." Sakura, who was now even more embarrassed, fiddled with the hairbands around her wrist as she turned towards the kitchen.

"W-well then, seeing as I know I can t-trust you an all, y-you can just go back to whatever you were doing now and l-leave me to eat in peace, o-okay?" Much to her disappointment Deidara ignored her and walked straight into the kitchen, grabbed a waffle and sat down in her favourite seat. _**OMG! WAFFLEZ! Haha Remember that joke Ino made up? 'I refuse to show my waffles in public!' :D **__Oh shut up will you? Go back to your little fantasy world and defeat Captain Hook or something. __**Pfft, don't be stupid. What would captain Hook be doing on a pirate ship? Darf Vader was the captain. Geez, you just don't know anything do you. **__Oo O-kay then. Let's just find something to eat. _

"I was going to the kitchen anyway, yeah. Can't let you or any of those twits take the last waffle can I now, hm?" Seeing as he had already started eating Sakura gave up and got something to eat for herself before sitting the chair beside him.

They both sat together eating in peace until a certain foul mouthed Janshinist came barging in commanding the pink haired medic to heal the wound on his leg. Along with him came an annoyed Kakuzu who was muttering about some sort of lack of money and a worried Tobi who was jumping round the place looking for bandages and crying his eyes out because "Hidan-san's gunna die! Hidan-san's gunna diieee! TT_TT" While all this was going on Kisame, Itachi and Sasori walked in to see what all the commotion was about, only to end up punching Tobi for making such a racket and wasting their valuable TV time. Meanwhile Deidara sat contently in his chair eating the last waffle whilst watching the comic scene unfold. After a while a grin found its way on his face when Kisame decided that the only way to get Tobi to shut up was to knock him unconscious, but of course, Sakura intervened and knocked them both out with one punch, leaving Deidara very disappointed.

"Deidara! Are you going to help me get everyone out of here or not?" Despite the fact that Sakura was trying to stop Kakuzu from beheading Hidan, Deidara took his time replying, and then when he did reply his answer was "No. I'm finding this dinner show rather amusing thank you very much, so you can just carry on without me, yeah." This angered Sakura greatly, which was exactly what Deidara had wanted.

"ENOUGH!" The remaining conscious men in the kitchen stopped shouting at each other to glare at Sakura, who really shouldn't have had the courage to order them like that seeing as she _had_ been kidnapped by them and all. However, Sakura ignored them and shoved them all out the room apart from Deidara and Hidan, who was now leaning against the worktop looking around for the waffle he had saved for dinner. Of course, there could only be one idiot stupid enough to steal _his_ last waffle, and that would be the smirking blonde terrorist sitting happily in his chair swallowing the last of it.

"You did NOT just EAT MY LAST WAFFLE!"

"Oh, I think I did, yeah."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yeah, I did, hm"

"GIVE IT BACK YOU FUCKER! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Luckily, just before Hidan could pounce on the smirking Deidara, Sakura grabbed Hidan by the wrist, threw him over her shoulder and onto the bloody floor.

"Listen here you! Stop being such an idiot and sit there and let me heal your leg before I rip off your head and eat all the waffles in the world myself!" Hearing this Hidan obediently closed his mouth and resorted to glaring at the blonde instead. Sakura pointed to Deidara.

"And you! Rather then sitting there and doing nothing, why don't you go clean up all this blood huh?" The poor blonde pouted and made his way towards the mop behind the door.

"I don't see why I have to clean up his mess. It's not like it's my fault he was dumb enough to get half his leg chopped off, yeah." Sakura sighed and Hidan bit his tongue.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get cleaning. Hidan, I'm almost done, but next time try to be more careful okay?"

"Fine. Just don't eat all the waffles. You'll get frickin fat like a cow if you do." Sakura glared at the man, who was still glaring at Deidara.

"Thanks for the advice. I won't." Once Sakura had finished, Hidan quickly got up and left, leaving Deidara and Sakura by them-selves once more. Sakura was ready to leave the kitchen as well and head back her room when Deidara spoke up.

"You seriously need to buy some new clothes, yeah." Shocked that a guy would say this she turned round to see the blonde frowning at her attire. Okay so, she hadn't bought any new clothes. But that didn't really matter did it? Once she got out of here, _**If, you get out of here, **_she could on a shopping spree with all her friends and tear these clothes to shreds. And anyway, what was so bad about the clothes she was wearing now?

"Why is that?" He gave the famous 'are-you-serious' look.

"Those clothes are old, boring, red and I just really don't like them, yeah. Can't you get Zetsu to go buy you some new stuff?"

"They're not old! And what's wrong with red? I'll have you know it's my favourite colour thank you. And no way! I don't want some Akatsuki guy sneaking into shops and stealing things just so I can wear something that you approve of." _**Er, hello? Aren't you missing something here? **_

"Yes they are old. You've had them for how long? A whole year? Too old! And red clashes with your hair, you'd look better in blue, un. Pf, you're joking right? We're in _Rain_ country here, yeah, we don't need to steal from shops _we own_, yeah." Something in Sakura's brain clicked. _Ow! What was that for? __**You are missing a very important opportunity here! Use the brain I just stabbed with a pen for goodness sake! **__Opportunity for what exactly? _

"Y-you own the shops? We're in Ame? Really?" Outer Sakura was too busy hitting her mental self on the head for not finding out where she was sooner to see the little light bulb appear above Deidara's head. Nor did she notice him begin to quietly creep out the door until she heard him slam it shut. She turned around to look at the door startled and without even thinking, she ran after him.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Sakura skidded to a stop next to Deidara who was standing in front of a white metal door. Deidara, having believed she wouldn't have bothered to find out where he snuck off to, looked at her surprised and quickly shook his head to get over the shock.

"You actually followed me, yeah?" Sakura just looked at him strangely.

"_Yeah_." …There was a very awkward silence, and Sakura really didn't understand why there an awkward silence. I mean, it's Deidara here! In her opinion, other than Kisame he was one of the sanest in the group and he's pretty easy to get along with too, what with him being so talkative and all that. _**Hey! Since neither of you are speaking, can I just point out that your clothes are old, and that there are shops right outside the door? **__Yeah, what of it? __**Oo Oh good grief, you're clueless aren't you? **__About what? __**SHOPS! You can go- **_The ring on Deidara's finger flashed red and the blonde looked as though he wanted to jump for joy. _He really is like Naruto isn't he?_

"Great! Sakura, go get some shoes on and meet me and Kisame in the main lounge, yeah."

"What? Why?" A grin found it's way onto the blonde's face, in fact, she was pretty saw it rivalled the grin of her other friendly blonde haired blue eyed friend.

"We're going shopping, yeah" _**THANK YOU! **__Shopping? _Despite the fact that she about to go out shopping in a strange city with S-class criminals, Sakura reacted in a way that any typical girl who lacked clothes could.

"YES!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry for such a late update! :'( At first I forgot about it because of GCSE exams and study leave and all that stuff, then after that my laptop kept spazzing out and eventually crashed, and THEN when I started writing the end of this chapter, i realised it was rubbish and started the chpater all over again XP I really am very sorry ^^ **

**SO! As you can see this chapter is really pretty pointless (I don't get why I wrote it to be honest XP). I think I'm getting worse at writing TT_TT But I still hope it's okay-ish ^^ ****Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better ^^ with plenty of comedy ^^ ****And thank you TONS to everyone who reviewed and reminded me to update! :) I really am sorry if this chapter dissapoints you all :(**

**Please **_review_** and tell me what you think! Any advice on how to write any better is welcome ^^ Also, I haven't actually started writing the next chapter yet, because like I've said before, I don't even know where this story is going. ^^' So perdy please, don't kill me if it takes me a long time to update, I'm starting collage soon too, so...yeah. Sorry and thank you once again, and goodbye for now! ^^ **


End file.
